Beauty and the Beast - A Hylian Tale
by KatLime
Summary: Prince Link of Hyrule was cursed by the Enchantress, Lady Midna to be a beast as he no longer held love nor trust in his heart. Will the maiden from Skyloft, Zelda, be his salvation or will his curse last until his final breath? The Legend of Zelda universe collides with the Tale of Beauty and the Beast. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Prologue**

**Quick disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Legend of Zelda nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the golden land of Hyrule, a young hero lived in a shining castle. A lad of royal decent, a prince, revered for his heroic deeds as a destroyer of darkness and bringer of light. His years of ruling the great kingdom however, had taken a toll on his once pure and kind heart. He had become selfish and unkind - no longer holding the wisdom befitting of a ruler.

The hero that was born while he was merely 12 years of age was long gone. The 16 year old man, he had become, lived in the hero's shadow. His advisors and servants worried. Was there no way of bringing back their most loved hero and monarch?

No one knew. Not even the most revered six sages, the Prince's advisors, knew. In two years, he was to be King of Hyrule. Those who knew well of his decent prayed to the Goddesses for a change.

* * *

The night was cold and dark. It was the Winter, the coldest yet.

A thunderous knock was heard on the castle gates. The guards on watch opened the gates, allowing the harmless stranger in. From their view, it looked like a young orphan seeking shelter from the elements.

A runner was sent to the benevolent sages, who might persuade the Prince to allow the child to stay for the night. A storm was brewing on the horizon, of course.

The Prince used to allow all manner of people within the castle walls during the cold seasons, since he too used to live on the road during the dark uprising, only 4 years prior. A lot changed in that time. Hyrule had improved yet the Prince worsened.

"Goddesses, look after that child," a guard spoke to his comrade.

* * *

"Din, hold her in your strong arms, share your warmth. Nayru, may your wisdom guide the Prince justly. Farore take this child you created and keep her living. May your courage steer her hand," a priest spoke in sermon as a comfort to the shivering figure in the main hall. The sages conversed in hushed voices as the priest took his leave.

"There is something odd about this 'child'," spoke Impa, Sage of Shadow.

"I can agree that she isn't like the others," Saria replied, the Sage of Forest.

"Aye. Most are babbling on, asking for food or blankets," said Darunia, the Sage of Fire, "This one hasn't even made a noise."

"I wonder..." mused Ruto, the Sage of Water, "Is she even a race of Hyrule?"

"What do you mean?" asked Saria.

"She's means that whatever it is..." Nabooru paused, "It isn't a Kokiri, like yourself, a Goron or Zora-"

"I knew she wasn't one of them! I'm not stupid!" Saria snapped.

"It's cus' you Kokiri look like children," Darunia chuckled, ruffling Saria's hair.

"Get off, you big oaf!" She cried, pushing his large hand off, "Do all of you Gorons act so rough with other races?"

"Oh no, no," he grinned back.

"I'm sure Goron children are larger..." Ruto thought aloud, "and Zora children of that size don't leave a pool of water for long."

"Yes, Goron children are more rotund," Darunia scratched his head, "Is she one of the more human races?"

"It isn't a Gerudo. Most don't leave the desert 'til adulthood unless they're part of a caravan," Nabooru replied, "There haven't been many for years."

"It is no Sheikah, nor Hylian," Impa informed them, for she had been looking closely at the figure while they conversed, "It's not human either. What-?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" cried the Prince as he entered, "Did I not say that the castle was closed to unknown visitors?"

"Prince," Impa bowed her head, "I apologise. The guards let the child in."

The man huffed and stalked towards the figure.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

No reply.

"Where are you from!"

No response.

"Do you deny your sovereign-?!"

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that," the creature spoke lowering it's hood.

"An imp!" hissed Nabooru.

"One of the Twili, no less," spoke Impa in a hushed tone, "Be on your guard."

"You-!" The Prince sneered at the creature.

"You look at me, like I am a monster. I have not harmed you. Why do you-?"

"Guards!" The Prince shouted, "Remove this thing from my castle! I will not have it's darkness defile-"

"DARKNESS?!" It cried as the room darkened. Her presence seemed larger as her shadow cascaded across the room, covering each corner.

"I will show you darkness!"

The Prince drew his blade, the holy and mythical Master Sword.

"I was born to the shadow! You know nought of dark, Princeling."

"I know enough!" He bared his teeth.

"Link!" cried Saria, "Don't antagonise her further! Please!"

"You were once a great hero..." The imp glared at him while whispering, "No more..."

Light enveloped the room, it's source was the imp. It grew so bright that all had to cover their eyes.

When it dimmed, a tall figure replaced the imp. It was a she for definite, and she was a great beauty. Her blue skin gleamed in the light of the torches, and the stark red hair were akin to the flames that lit it. Her bearing was proud and aloof, like royalty.

"I cannot be..." gasped Nabooru.

The woman's fierce, blood-red eyes were fixed on the Prince as she walked forward.

"Link, descendant of Her Grace, Hylia, and the Heroes of Legend, Prince and Sovereign of Hyrule and the surrounding lands, I curse you!" She spoke in a voice that was both strikingly beautiful and would strike terror in the strongest of hearts, "There is no love within you. You lack trust in those who are close and the innocent. Ye had judged me by appearance and failed."

"Lady Midna, no!" cried the Prince.

"You are unworthy of the Master Sword," she placed her hand on it's tip, lowering it. The Prince hissed and dropped it, as if burnt.

Cries of "Link!", "Your Highness" and "My Lord" erupted from the Sages.

"Silence!" Midna screamed, outstretching a hand towards them, while positioning the other at the Prince, "A curse upon your house and all within it! If you, Prince Link, can find one to love you as you are and you love them in return, than may my curse be undone. If not, you will reflect your soul for all time."

The Prince grabbed at his head and screamed in agony, before letting go as claws grew out of his fingers, fur poked through his skin, his spine extended as a tail was formed, his teeth turned to fangs. His body and face changed, clothes tearing to shreds. He began to resemble a wolf. The result was harrowing as he stood like a human yet was frighteningly tall and beast-like.

The Sages raised their arms in defence using their powers to attempt to reverse the curse on the rest of the people and castle, yet were unable to save any as the castle grew dark.

The Prince cried out as he looked at his hands and ran further within the castle.

"His servants will resemble the monsters of dark or be turned to stone. You sages, if you leave the castle, will appear as monsters if you leave also," Midna informed them, "I am not powerful enough to change you fully."

Her hand opened as three golden triangles flew out of them, "Your Triforce is the seal. Allow no one to touch it or there shall be dire consequences for the rest of the kingdom. It will glow for 10 years at best before it returns to the Scared Realm. Once it returns, the spell is permanent."

"How did you get this?" Impa gritted her teeth, "Li- The Prince had it returned to the Sacred Realm."

"It doesn't matter. I have returned it to Hyrule again," Midna looked at the sword laying on the ground, "He may use the blade as a mirror. A way to see out of his castle. A Spirit resides within it. You should hope that someone will come that can wield the Triforce or the Master Sword should dark times come during the Curse. Farewell."

With a swish of her cloak, the Lady Midna dematerialised, leaving the castle.

"Oh, what are we to do?!" Saria cried.

"We rule the kingdom. Same as normal," Ruto nodded.

"No, we can't. Keep the castle locked and secured. We will have no one know what happened to Link," Impa ordered.

The Sages silently agreed. There was nothing else to it. Hyrule Castle must be isolated.

* * *

The Prince concealed himself in his castle. He allowed the sages to rule in his stead, setting things up for Hyrule to rule itself until the curse was lifted.

He saw nothing more of his kingdom. The castle was isolated, far from the castle town but near enough. The Spirit of the Master Sword, Fi, began to be his only company. The Sages annoyed Link as did the little fairy that once accompanied him. Navi had not been in the castle when the curse befell all those within, so she had not changed and could leave at will.

Dark days were ahead. Days lengthened into weeks, weeks to months. A few years passed and the Prince fell into despair.

"Who would ever love a monster like me?" He growled.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Town

**Chapter One: Little Town**

A haven of town lay on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Hyrule. This town was ruled under it's mayor who represented Hyrule's monarch, unlike Zora's Domain or Death Mountain which had their own rulers who answered to the monarch on important policies.  
Anyway, it was a quaint town compared to other towns in Hyrule but bustled with activity unlike many villages. The area was green, filled with trees and flowers, with little houses that appeared to grow out of the landscape, made of clay with little glass-stained windows.

A large tented area lay in the town's centre. The marketplace or the Bazaar as the townsfolk liked to call it. The town also held a university. The University was a prestigious institute, training intellectuals and soldiers in their arts to the finest quality outside of Castle Town. The centrepiece of the town was the statue of the Goddess Hylia, underneath was the town square which held a fountain with paths leading to all areas of the town.

The town was barely touched by the evil vanquished seven years ago, thus it thrived more than most of Hyrule which had been attacked during that time.

This is Skyloft. The little town.

* * *

Zelda rushed out of the family house, basket in hand, heading towards the market. Her blonde hair, which under some light appeared golden, was braided in three strands: two framing her face, wrapped in ribbons and the other, a loose plait down her back. Her knee-high pink dress clung to her legs as she ran to the market. At the entrance, she paused, catching her breath. Then, she took a deep breath, standing straight before entering.

"Good morning, Miss Harkinian," spoke the grocer, "May I interest you in-?"

"I apologise," Zelda interrupted, nodding her head in respect, "But I am late and we are well stocked on your fine vegetables. Have a nice day."

She quickly pushed through the crowd away from the grocer and the various other vendors, hoping not to grab any attention.

"Zelda!" cried Pumm, the proprietor of the Lumpy Pumpkin, the town's best cafe and bakery.

"Good day, Pumm!" Zelda greeted him.

"So, where the headmaster's daughter going to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, to the bookshop and then to my father. Oh, I just finished the most amazing story! About little people called the Minish, a talking cap and the Light-"

"That's very nice. Kina! The customers!" Pumm shouted to his daughter in the shop.  
Zelda sighed as the man began to grumble about his daughter's lack of attention, her misgivings and stupidity as he walked back into the shop. No one seemed interested on anything she would say that had some depth.

She continued on her way to the bookshop. It was the only building in the Bazaar other than the inside of the Lumpy Pumpkin.  
As she entered, she heard a couple muttering how wrong it was for a woman to be intellectual. Zelda frowned - she was only well-read and was taught by her father as a child. She didn't consider herself an intellectual or higher than anyone else, for that matter.

"Zelda!" smiled Horwell, one of the shopkeepers as well as a teacher at the university, "How are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you! I've come to return the book I borrowed!" Zelda smiled genuinely in return.

"You finished already?" Owlan raised an eyebrow while taking the book off her. He was the other shopkeeper and a teacher as well. Zelda knew them both well from her constant trips to both the shop and the university. Horwell was always jolly and loved animals while Owlan was more dour but was friendly to her - he research plants and taught healing, including the production of potions. They ran the shop part-time as many weren't interested in the books and let Zelda borrow the books as she couldn't afford to buy them. She didn't like using her father's money on things she wanted.

"Well, yes. There isn't really much else for me to do here."

"That is true," Owlan replied as he return the book to it's shelf, "Your father told us that you're having difficulty finding work."

"Yes, well... They only hire girls as waitresses, maids or an extra hand at a stall," spoke Horwell from behind the counter.

"And I want a better job than that," Zelda then gasped, "Are there any openings here?! I wouldn't mind helping here."

"No, Zelda unfortunately-"

"But I could keep the shop open at all times and-"

"Zelda, you are a dear customer and friend to us. It would be an honour to work with you but we would all like you to have a job you'd like," Horwell smiled faintly.

"Ok. Well, may I borrow another book?"

"Of course! And before you ask, we have nothing new," Owlan smirked.

"That's fine. I'll just borrow this one!"

"Ocarina of Time?!" Horwell cried, "But you've read that, Goddess knows how many times!"

"Well, it's my favourite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, the princess in disguise!" Zelda replied enthusiastically, "It is also said that the story is true! We have six sages, exactly the same as the book!"

"Yes, but it is a mere legend," Owlan replied.

"Hey, they say the current Prince acted like a Hero of Legend seven years ago!" Horwell countered.

"Yes, but this is a story. He may have been inspired."

"So, may I borrow-"

"You know, if you like it so much, it's yours!" Horwell grinned.

"But sir! I must pay for it to-"

"No, no. We insist!" Owlan smiled.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Zelda cried hugging the two men in turn, before saying her farewells and leaving for the university.

* * *

"Wow, Groose, you didn't miss a single log!" cried Cawlin.

"I know," he replied smugly.

"And not even breaking a sweat! You're the greatest swordsman in Skyloft!" Strich added.

"And soon all of Hyrule!" Cawlin jumped in the air with enthusiasm.

"It's true, you know. Nothing will stand in my way!" Groose deposited his practice sword into a barrel while the others cleaned up the broken logs.

The young men left the training facilities of University, making their way to the Bazaar. They were all different in size and structure. Groose was tall and muscular. Cawlin was dumpy in size, while Strich was tall yet very skinny.

"Isn't that Zelda?" wondered Strich. And there she was, talking to a young lady just inside the Bazaar.

"Hands off her!" Groose cried, pushing him, "She's going to be the luckiest girl in town soon."

"Why's that?" Cawlin queried, scratching his short blue hair.

"Because I'm going to marry her!" Groose proclaimed.

"You? Marry her?"

Groose glared in reply,  
"Of course. Zelda and I are destined to be together!"

"Have you been listening to that fortune teller again?" Strich sighed.

"No! I know this myself!" Groose growled, "What is the problem with you two?!"

"Nothing!" Cawlin raised his hands, "No girl would ever stand in your way - I mean, none would say no!"

"Indeed," Groose grinned, stroking his bright red pompadour.

"But there is the problem that-" Strich began.

"She is the most beautiful girl in town!"

"Well, yeah, but-" Cawlin began.

"That makes her the best!" Groose narrowed his eyes at the other lads, "Don't I deserve the best?"

"Of... Of course!" Both boys replied.

"Excuse me now, my friends. Destiny awaits," Groose promptly adjusted his hair again and strolled into the crowd.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into..." Strich sighed.

"Yeah. She'll be a tough cookie to crack," Cawlin agreed, "I've heard she's very stubborn. And no one's ever been able to woo her."

"The old women believe she'll be a spinster."

"Seventeen and already a spinster, more like!" Cawlin chuckled, nudging Strich's thigh with his elbow.

* * *

"Good morning, Zelda," Groose greeted her with a dashing smile while leant against the entrance/exit for the Bazaar.

"Good morning, Groose," Zelda grunted as she exited, trying to keep as much distance between them.

"Have you had a nice day?" Groose asked, following her out and linking his arm with hers as an escort.

"The day has hardly begun, Groose."

"That is has! What's that you have there?" He pointed to her basket.

"Just some bits and pieces for my father," Zelda replied, "I've also finally gotten myself a book to keep."

"You know, Zelda, it's about time you took your head out of those books and into reality. There is more important things than them."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, like me!" He proclaimed, tapping his chest, "The whole town is talking about it! They think it's about time, you bucked up your ideas and got married!"

"Goodness, is that the time?" Zelda feigned wonder as she detangled herself from Groose's grasp, "I better get to my father."

"I'm sure he can wait. Why don't we go to the Pumpkin, for a bite to eat?"

"Oh no, no!" Zelda cried, still acting, "He really needs these supplies. Goodbye!"


	3. Chapter 2: Father's Gift

**Chapter Two: Father's Gift**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Legend of Zelda, any of the characters nor Beauty and the Beast. I forgot to put one up for the last chapter. Woops.**

* * *

Zelda quickly entered the University after speeding off away from Groose. He was just so irritatingly arrogant in her mind and was glad to be rid of him.

"Him, more important than books?" Zelda spoke aloud, "Not a chance."

She blew her bangs in frustrations and made her way to her father's office.

* * *

Gaepora was attending to his annual reports for his students. His rubbed his fingertips against his moustache as he paused, thinking of the correct way to word the sentence. The current student, while having good grades didn't not have an active role in the class.

"Fledge..." Gaepora's large white monobrow moved into a frown, "What am I to do with you? If only you had more faith in yourself."

As he put pen to paper, a knock on his door was heard. He bade them permission to enter, and placed the quill in the ink pot as he saw his guest.

"Zelda!" Gaepora grinned as his daughter entered.

"Good morning father!" She chimed, setting her basket down on a chest of drawers.

"Did you have fun at the Bazaar?"

"I guess so," Zelda mumbled.

"Oh dear," Gaepora sighed, pushing his work to the side, "What happened, my darling?"

"Oh, nothing that bad!" Zelda waved his hands to dismiss the notion that someone was horrible to her.

"Something has happened, Zelda. I can tell."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just Groose again."

"Ah, yes... Him. More brawn than brains, I'll say."

"Exactly. He just lacks common sense. It's like he doesn't notice that I don't want to talk to him or be near him."

"Knight Commander Eagus told me that his attitude isn't helped by the group of people he surrounds himself with."

"Yes, they make him think he's the bee's knees but in all honesty, he's not any where near that."

"He does well physically. Eagus can speak for hours on how good he is."

"But that's not the point. He's crude and rude!" Zelda snapped, "He even told me that I should think about getting married. And to stop reading, above all."

"It's understandable that you feel that way. She was just the same."

"You mean, Mother?"

"Yes. She raised in a way that made you as stubborn as a mule and as hard as nails."

"I wouldn't say as hard as nails, father. I get worked up over the silliest thing."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes. Father tell me honestly. Do you think I'm odd?"

"No, my princess, you are not odd. You are just unique; a breath of fresh air which Skyloft has needed for a long time," he then frowned, "Where on this earth did you get that idea?"

"I just... I don't feel like I fit in here..."

"But you can get along with nearly everyone in town, Zelda!" Gaepora chuckled.

"I know I can talk to people, father, but... It's different. There's no one here I can connect to!"

"What about Karane? I thought you two were good friends!"

"Well, we are - it's just, we're going separate ways. She wants to get married, like everyone expects me too as well, but father, I want to travel. Be like the heroes in my stories."

"I understand, my dear daughter. You want more than this. If we had more money, we could pack up now and live in Castle Town,"Gaepora thought for a moment, "Ah, yes before I forget, your long-awaited birthday gift has arrived."

"It has?!" Zelda cried, clapping her hands in glee.

"Here you are," her father presented her a large box, delicately wrapped in tissue paper with red ribbons holding it together. Zelda graciously took the box and placed it down on her father's desk. Like a child at Yuletide, she tore the wrappings apart, throwing them to the side and lifted the lid.

"Oh father..." she sniffed, "It's more beautiful than I imagined!"

She choked back tears as she embraced her father.

"Go on! Have a go with it," he said releasing himself from his daughter's arms.

Zelda grinned as she pulled out the golden lyre and gently strummed it's strings.

"The blacksmith said that it should never go out of tune," Gaepora smiled.

"Father! Oh, this must have cost a fortune! I thought you would have gone to the woodcarver and have it painted gold."

"Do not fear, Zelda. It was worth every rupee to see your face light up like it did. Also, it's not solid gold - only lightly plated."

"But still-"

"Zelda, I barely see you smile genuinely anymore. Allow your father this."

"Okay," Zelda smiled, then hugged her father again.

"I must have told you this a dozen times, but... You look so much like your mother," Gaepora wiped a tear from his left eye, "It makes me glad to see grow into such a clever and beautiful woman."

"Oh, Papa... Don't cry," Zelda whispered, comforting him as the joyous mood was replaced by a foreboding one, "Shall we visit her tonight?"

"Yes, I think she'll appreciate it," Gaepora smiled weakly.

Zelda removed herself from his arms and stood a little further away from him. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Oh, go on, Zelda. Don't you worry about me. Enjoy the rest of your day!" He smiled at her as he made his way back to his desk.

Zelda picked up her basket, still holding the lyre close to her heart.

"Goodbye Papa," Zelda spoke, facing the door, "I'll see you later."

"Yes, yes," he said, dismissing her.

As Zelda left, she turned to look at him. The haunted look he took after saying or hearing a word about his wife was there. Zelda sighed, her previous joy drooping even further.

* * *

Zelda sat on the fountain's edge, drowned in melancholy. Once again, she ran her fingers along her new lyre, feeling the pattern carved into it. She sighed. It was painful to see her father that way for many years - ever since her death, he was depressed. Zelda had figured that if she left, her father would crumple under the weight of it all and no one would be there to help him. While her father was still like this, she couldn't leave Skyloft. She would delay her dreams to see her father well again. She couldn't let anyone else deal with a burden she was willing to carry.

"Hey, what's with that sad face, huh?"

"Wha-?" Zelda looked up finding the flaming red hair and deep-sea blue eyes of her friend.

"Well, where's my answer?" Karane frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing... just my father," Zelda muttered.

"Zel, you know that if you want to leave and go travelling, I'll be more than happy to keep an eye on your old man!" Karane sat herself down next to her.

"I know... but then I feel like I'm taking advantage of our friendship."

"Zelda, we've been friends since we were toddlers. You've done so much for me. Let me return the favour once in a while, 'kay?" Karane winked with the last word.

Zelda shook her head with a small smile at her friend's silly behaviour,  
"Okay."

"Hey! What's this?" Karane cried as Zelda saw her eyes latch onto her lyre, "Is that it?!"

"Yes!" Zelda grinned, holding it up for her to see.

"Woah... It's beautiful," she then began to poked her finger together sheepishly, "I feel bad for just getting you those ribbons."

"They were a lovely gift! Besides, I needed some new ones," Zelda patted her on the back gently.

"Well, if you say so."

"Father was intent on getting me this gift this year, instead of for my coming-of-age."

"Your old lyre was kinda falling apart. The wood was chipping and cracking no matter how much paint and ribbon you put on it."

"It was the last thing my mother gave me. I'll still keep it, for sentiment."

"I know, I know. Now, before I ask you to play, I want your opinion on something!" Karane grinned as stood up, twirling around clutching onto her soft round hat.

"Din's fire! Why on earth are you wearing a dress?!" Zelda cried, aghast at the sight. Her friend was a bit of a tomboy and had a bad reputation for it, always wearing boy's clothes or a mock-up hero outfit.

"Today's the day!" Karane jumped up and down.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Pipit how I feel!"

"But what about Cawlin?" Zelda teased.

"Oi!" Karane smacked her arm, "I never liked him. It was all him liking me!"

"Well, hopefully this will keep him away," Zelda smirked, "Not likely."

"He only likes me as a pretty face. I know he hates who I am. You know... the 'boy-girl'," Karane looked embarrassed, "That's why today I'm making the effort for Pip!"

Pipit was a student at the university. Like Groose, he was relatively young (around 18 or 19) but studied academically and trained for a knighthood. Gaepora had told Zelda that he was a prodigy and perhaps would be the first man to pass both courses with high marks simultaneously. Zelda remembered her sending time with him and Karane at many festivals when they were younger, when he was less busy. She remembered the short, spiked dark-auburn hair, the clouded-blue eyes. He was a good man and she hoped he would accept Karane's feelings like he accepted her initially.

"You like Pipit that much? You know he doesn't mind the-"

"He likes me as a friend. He sees me as a boy!" Karane sighed, "Do I look pretty enough? Tell me honestly."

Zelda took in Karane's appearance. Her hair was still the same, in the two low bunches with two thick strands in front of her Hylian ears. The dress was simple with no embroidery or jewels. It was olive green and reached Karane's knee - it was a popular style for younger girls (specifically under 25, most are married by then) but Zelda wore her as it was more practical as there was less of a trip hazard. She wore thick, cream tights with small slip-on shoes. Karane was always pretty but at this moment, she was more than that. She reeked of feminine beauty.

'No, reeked isn't the right word,' Zelda thought, placing a slender finger on her lips, 'Sounds horrible, but the best way I could put it.'

"Well, you've been staring for an awful long time..." Karane's eyebrows were raised.

"You look very nice. My only suggestion: let your hair down."

"Relax?"

"I mean that you should get your hair out of those pigtails!"

"Oh!" Karane quickly worked the blue bands out of her hair, slipping them onto her wrists. She held her hat in her mouth while she brushed her hair with her fingers, removing a few kinks from the bands.

"Much better," Zelda smiled, holding her lyre to her chest.

Karane crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly.

"I'll play for you later. I need to break this lyre in. Go, get him!" Zelda grinned.

Karane beamed and ran off towards the university, turning a few times to wave which almost had her colliding with a few people. She smiled at her friend as she began to pluck at the strings of the lyre. The sound was very satisfying. And so she played.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you **Lisa Bug** for your reviews. They were very nice, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 3: Hylian Education Fair

**Chapter Three: Hylian Education Fair**

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I started writing this while I was still on study leave but now college (well, I go to Sixth Form but it's practically the same thing) has just started up again so I have less time to write as I tire quicker and my creativity is sapped from working._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda, nor Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

A year had passed with little changing in Skyloft, and little happening. Well, some things happened but they did not uproot the foundations of the town.

Zelda and Karane had come of age, having large parties and being given extravagant gifts as per tradition. Gaepore, with help from Karane had scrapped up enough money for a new dress for Zelda with flowing embroidery, a jewel with some accessories: a belt, comprised of golden discs; a blue banner with her family sigil embroidered on in white (which could be attached to the belt); and finally, a white shawl with soft embroidery of, once again, the family sigil but in light blue. Zelda loved it as it was similar to dress that "Hylia reborn" wore in the Skyward Sword story.  
Karane's conquest for Pipit was a surprise to say the least. He had not expected it and ended up very flustered. She hadn't given up, continually pressing him throughout the year - although mostly in her ordinary garb. It was when Cawlin proclaimed his love for her at her coming-of-age, that Pipit stepped in offering her an alternative and presenting a small ring. It pleased her that he liked her as well and that her efforts were not in vain. Obviously, she accepted and they were engaged a few months later.

After Zelda came of age, Groose began to hound her every step as he thought out a way in which to get her to marry him. He was starting to realise that she was less than friendly to him. She seemed to make countless excuses to leave his company. It worried him that the girl, he believe to be best suited to, did not love him as he did her. So he tried escorting her places, attempting to walk her home or to have a small meal. It was to no avail. As soon as he made his presence know, she became very slippery and disappeared often. How was a woman so confounding?

* * *

Events that would change the course of Hyrule, including Skyloft, began their fruition as Gaepora decided to attend the Hylian Education Fair, instead've sending one of his teachers to report on Skyloft.

"You have everything, right?" Zelda asked as she checked over her father.

"Yes, Zelda, I do," Gaepora huffed, "There's no need to worry, I have made this trip before."

"But not in years! What if the roads are different? What if-?"

"If we live our lives by what if's, Zelda, no one would go anywhere or get anywhere in their lives. I'm sure the entire landscape of Hyrule hasn't changed!"

"Father! The last person who ever left the village was mother and she-" Zelda's voice broke.

"I know, darling, but the evil is gone and there are patrols along the road to protect travellers from any stragglers from the hoard," Gaepora sighed, "You know people have left the town after her. And they've come back."

"I know - I just worry that I'll be left alone."

"Don't worry, my child! If anything happens, I'm sure Epona here will come and tell you!"

As if on cue, the mare nickered and nudged Zelda with her nose. Zelda smiled faintly and stroked her. Epona was the family horse. Zelda had named her as child after the Hero of Time's horse, as from her favourite story. Her mane and tail were pure white, along with her socks. She was mainly a chestnut horse and originated from the Lon Lon breed crossed with a Romani for the colours. Most of the Lon Lon horses were dark in colour, while the few from Romani Ranch have lighter colours, mostly chestnuts and whites.

"You take good care of him now, girl," Zelda whispered to Epona as she stroked her nose, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Now, Zelda-!"

"I'm only kidding, Papa," she laughed.

"Very well."

"I... What happens at the fair?"

"Scholars and headmasters, as well as budding citizens come along to celebrate Hyrule's successful education system. There are stalls and drinking. We, masters, go into conference on a few days to discuss new ideas and techniques that we use."

"The last bit doesn't sound like fun."

"Part of it is to gather us all. The system can't improve otherwise. I usually send Owlan or Howell along with Eagus so I have both courses giving information and representing us. It is about time I go again," Gaepora smiled as he placed a hand on Zelda's head, "You're old enough now to take care of yourself."

"Have I not been doing that already?" Zelda smirked.

Gaepora chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"I best be off. If I don't leave now, I doubt I ever will."

"Ok," Zelda backed off from the horse.

"Goodbye Zelda. Goddesses stay with you."

"Farewell, Papa. Goddesses guide and protect thee wherever you may go."

Gaepora nudged Epona into a canter and he rode off. Zelda waving and calling out to him,

"Goodbye! Have fun! I'll see you soon!"

* * *

Gaepora peered at his map after stopping for the night as he reached the small hamlet of Koholint. A small village which held a large statue of an egg through which the people worshipped the Windfish.  
Gaepora began plotting his route. He'd head to Blue Maiden next, followed by Windfall and Ordon. He planned to stop off at Lon Lon Ranch, then take the route past Lake Hylia to reach Kakariko. It was a longer journey, but Gaepora wanted to travel a while longer and besides he'd left Skyloft earlier, giving him more time to sightsee. Then finally, he'd stop at Clock Town, the second largest city before finally arriving in Castle Town.  
With his route planned, Gaepora finished his almost cold stew before heading off to his room in the inn.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Lots of Zelda place name droppping. Since each Hyrule is different, and with fanfiction, you can easily just throw lots of different areas in. Evidently I put in some areas from other lands in here but they are from other worlds in the series. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will take a while. I still want to write this just updates will be much slower until I get another holiday. Thanks - Kat x_


	5. Chapter 4: The Proposal

**Chapter Four: The Proposal**

_And thus I return!_ Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.

_**Disclaimer:** As previously stated, I don't own Legend of Zelda or Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

"Well, with the old man gone, this is so much easier!" Groose grinned as he spied on Zelda's house. Gaepora had been gone for five days by now.

"You sure that you shouldn't have asked for his consent first?" Strich asked.

"No, no! Zelda is a grown woman," Groose stated, "And I'm certain that the old coot would say no."

"Zelda's gonna have the shock of her life today!" Cawlin beamed.

"Surprise sounds nicer, Cawl," Strich scowled, "Shock makes it sound like it's negative. Surprise simply reeks of positivity."

"I like how you talk, Strich!" Groose slapped his back, "Even when I don't know what you mean!"

"Groose, he means-" Cawlin began.

"It doesn't matter. Now, boys, this is how you get engaged to a lady! Take notes!" Groose announced, stroking his pompadour, "How do I look?"

"Great!" the boys replied. Groose straightened out his clothes: a smart blue tunic with fine embroidery, and a red ascot. He dusted down his trousers before striding to the door and knocking heartily.

* * *

"Who could that be?" Zelda thought as she placed her book down on the table, making her way to the door. She paused at the door, straightening her loose deep blue dress, removing the creases and ensuring that her undershirt and skirt were correctly positioned. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and adjust her blue headband. Zelda wasn't very vain but liked to keep appearances up if she was answering the door, potentially to be in company.

Once the door was opened, she wished she hadn't. Should've kept reading, pretending that she heard nothing.

"Good morning to you, beautiful Zelda," Groose beamed, doing a little bow afterwards.

"Is it?" Zelda queried, raising a brow. Groose had been annoying her enough; worse since she came of age!

"May I come in?" He asked, a debonair smile on his stupid face.

"Groose, I'm not having visitors today. Try some other time," Zelda began to close the door.

Groose rammed his foot between it and the doorframe, before barging into the house. Consequently, he tracked mud over the tiled floor. Zelda scowled, she had only just cleaned it.

"Not like you to leave guests outside," Groose smirked.

"You're not a guest! You let yourself in!" Zelda snapped, pulling out a mop from a cupboard, "And next time, take your shoes off!"

"My apologies, fair maiden," Groose glanced at the dining table, "What's this? Another book?! Why on earth do you read these things?"

"You can say it's history!" Zelda huffed as she furiously mopped up the floor.

"Ah, but your father is a scholar. Wouldn't he have told you not to believe in legends? Silly girl," Groose chuckled, leaning in to poke her nose.

Zelda slapped his finger away before continuing to mop,

"That's like saying that you shouldn't believe in the Goddess as there's no proof or that they're just legend!"

"Now, Zelda, that's blasphemy!" Groose tried to calm her.

"Well, you started it!" She ran a hair through her hair, then placed it on her hip, "What do you want anyway?"

"I have a little proposition for you," Groose smirked, sitting at the table.

"Proposition? I doubt you even know what that means," Zelda smiled as she sat, leaning the mop against her.

"Oh, but I do. Strich told me that it means-"

"I don't need a lesson, thank you, I know what it means," Zelda interrupted, "How about you state your business then be on your way?"

"Of... Of course," Groose cleared his throat.

"Well..?"

"You, uh, you know there's no a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes!" Groose grinned.

"Oh really?" Zelda raised an eyebrow once again.

"This is your lucky day! The day all your dreams come true!"

"What do you know of my dreams, Groose?" Zelda crossed her arms.

"Plenty! Picture this: a white gown, all of our friends presented, my little bride then plenty of tough boys, like me, and beautiful little girls, like her."

"Oh?"

"You know who that bride is, Zelda?" Groose stood and leant towards her.

"Um, well..." Zelda stood to put the mop away, "I won't know."

A few moments passed as she put away the mop, then turned to find Groose had cornered her.

"It would be you, my sweet."

"Oh!" Zelda's eyes widened.

"So, whaddaya say?"

"To what?" Zelda glanced around for a way out.

"To marrying me!"

Zelda dashed under his arm, heading to the door.

"Well, you didn't exactly ask properly," Zelda said, "So I won't constitute you with an answer!"

"What does..? I'm sure that does fit in with that..." Groose mumbled as Zelda leaned closer to the door.

Groose strode over then bent over to meet Zelda's height,

"Very well then, my proper little lady, will you marry me?"

"Oh, I don't deserve you and there are plenty of girls who would want to marry you!" Zelda shuffled, her hands fiddling with her dress.

"But I don't want them. I want you."

"Perhaps then you should set your standards lower," Zelda narrowed her eyes, "Because I deserve more than you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Try calling me "your grace" or your highness"!" Zelda opened up the door, leaning into it to keep her balance as Groose staggered out. She quickly waved then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now, I have to mop it again!" Zelda groaned as she stared at the new mud tracks.

* * *

"Groose! Are you alright?" Cawlin cried as he ran up to him.

"I'm fine. Just a minor setback!" He stood, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"I take it she said no, then?" Strich asked.

"Just a minor setback!" Groose repeated, "But, you! Explain what she means about being called "your grace"? Or "you highness" for that matter!"

"Oh, it seems the girl pictures herself as the princess in the "Legend of Zelda" novels," Cawlin chuckled, "How delusional is that girl?"

"Don't say that about her!" Groose slapped him around the head, "Well?"

Strich began to sweat under Groose's glare.

"She... Uh, well, she was named after the "Zelda" in the stories. Commonly, she was the Princess of Hyrule and was saved by the Hero a lot. In one tale, she was a Goddess reborn, which explains the "your grace" thing nicely."

"She sees herself as a fairytale princess?" Groose uttered before bursting out laughing, "Maybe if I play a Hero card she may just say yes!"

"But Groose, she uh..." Strich began, but Groose was already leaving and ignored him. He sighed, "She looks just like the scriptures say that Princess did."

* * *

_A/N: Hello again, so thanks once more to LisaBug for reviewing last time and welcome to my new follower, majopa83! Thank you very much to the both of you!_  
_I tried with this chapter, I wanted it to be similar to B&amp;tB's proposal scene but also a little different as Zelda and Groose are different to Belle and Gaston. Let me know what you think: this may be a chapter that I might rewrite later._ _Depending of course, on your opinions._  
_As a side note, to those wondering about Zelda's outfit, I based it off some of her concept art for Skyward Sword which is found in Hyrule Historia._ _I would put a link to take you to it but I've tried for the past 5 minutes with putting a TON of spaces in and it just won't work. _

_Extra: Thanks, LisaBug for telling me where my typos were. Yeah, sometimes I don't check it that closely._


	6. Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance pt1

Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance - Part One

_I was actually planning to post a new chapter on Valentines Day. Well, that was a while ago..._  
_Originally, I finished this in March but that was before I decided to split this chapter into two parts, whcih was recentely when I decided to continue again. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Evidently, I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, nor the plotline of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Gaepora sat in his room inside the Stock Pot inn. After a week of travelling, he was finally on the last leg of his journey. Tomorrow, he would arrive at Castle Town.

A knock was heard. Gaepora answered the door, finding the innkeeper, Anju, standing outside with a tray of food for him.

"I thought you weren't coming down so I brought this up for you," she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, thank you Anju. I was just peering over the new map I got in Windfall," Gaepora gratefully took the tray, inviting Anju in. He was an old friend of her family, and stayed regularly when he used to travel the country.

"I'm sure Hyrule hasn't changed all that much," Anju smiled.

"Maybe not for you, but I haven't left Skyloft much since Zelda was born and especially after Tetra... I-" Gaepora suddenly choked up, slumping down into the nearest chair, pinching his nose.

Anju quickly grabbed the tray, placing it on a table before going to comfort him.

"Mother always said that she was a wonderful woman. So strong and..." she paused, "To think that pneumonia would – it's impossible to think of it."

"I haven't spoken her name in so long... It hurts to speak of her. Zelda... she's so like her. I don't want to lose her too."

"You won't. It was a bad winter. I doubt there will be another like it," Anju stood, placing her hands on her hips, "Now eat up your stew! Kafei said you were leaving tomorrow so you should enjoy a nice warm meal."

"I am sorry that I missed the wedding."

"It's fine," Anju turned to face him as she left, "I understood your reluctance to leave."

"There are so many people, I've met that I wish Zelda would've too. But she remains in Skyloft despite her dreams to travel. Probably because of me."

"It's not your fault. Now eat," Anju opened the door to leave.

"Wait. Here's the latest pictograph of her. I got your mother's letter; she was asking about her."

Anju took the pictograph and then took her leave, promising to deliver it to her ageing mother.

* * *

The next day, Gaepora mounted Epona and set off on the final part of his journey. A week at the festival and then a fast journey home to his daughter. Gaepora smiled; it would be nice to see Zelda he continued on the road to Castle Town, a light rain began to fall which increased into a downpour in a few minutes.

"Goddesses, who's been playing the Song of Storms?" Gaepora growled, pulling his cloak closer,"It's like they want to flood Hyrule!"

Epona whinnied as a rumble of thunder sounded. Gaepora nudged Epona into a canter, looking frantically through the barrier of water to see a building, a light, some sign of habitation. He slowed his pace, wiping his eyes and brushing back his monobrow, spying a small opening in a stone hill of sorts. It was no mountain, in fact Gaepora did not recall anything like this on his map.

Leading Epona into the small cave, he removed the saddlebags and her saddle, pulling out a blanket and draping it over her. Gaepora began to rub at her, trying to dry her fur a little. Once he had done as much as he could, he pulled out some biscuits for himself and a few carrots for Epona.

"Good girl," he smiled, patting her neck.

Munching his meagre meal, he lit up a lamp and examined the map, trying to figure out where he had gone. With the weather how it was, there was no chance of looking for any noticeable landmarks either. For now, Gaepora would have to remain in the cave until the weather calmed. He sighed,

"What have we done now, girl?"

* * *

Zelda defied tradition. She hated Skyloftian tradition. She was a woman of Hyrule, like her mother. While she couldn't adventure like her mother and father, she had small ones in her own way. At a young age, she was found climbing trees and brandishing Deku sticks, waving it like a sword. Some days, she would explore the caves hidden around the town with Karane, and in the Summer, go swimming in the lake, diving off the waterfall.

Currently, she held her mother's recurve bow, gently drawing back the string to her cheek. As long as she held a weapon in her hands, many would stay away. She'd had enough of all of the visits from the older members of the community as her father was gone. She loosened the arrow. She could take care of herself. She was no damsel. The shot was perfect, it hit her scarecrow target directly in the head, where she had drawn on eyes. She drew another arrow from her quiver, spying a few birds flying through the sky.

"One wouldn't hurt," she smiled, as she nocked the arrow. As she loosened it, Karane decided to announce herself.

"Zelda! Hello!"

Zelda flipped around suddenly,

"Karane?"

Thump. Looks like she hit her target.

"Is... that a bird?"

Zelda turned to look,

"Uh, yeah. It is."

Karane walked past, picking it up by the arrow.

"Pierced through the eye. How far up was it?" Karane looked into the clouds.

"Not sure exactly. But I couldn't see it's eye very well. Lucky shot."

"Bet your mum would be proud!" Karane grinned, "Mine on the other hand... If I wasn't a tomboy already, she'd say you were a bad influence."

"Probably why my mother approved of you," Zelda retrieved her other arrows and headed back to the house with her friend.

"So what are you going to do with this bird?" Karane waved it at Zelda as she opened the front door.

"Might pin it to Groose's house," Zelda chuckled, "Nah, why waste good food on him!"

Zelda set down her quiver and the bow by the door, receiving her kill from Karane.

"Remember that time when we had to drag a deer back to your house?"

"Yes. My father wasn't particularly happy," Zelda noted as she removed her leather gloves.

"It's admirable that you did everything in a skirt," Karane grinned.

"Mother said that everyone great woman needs a signature style. She had her scarf and her up-do hair."

"Everyone said she dressed like a pirate," Karane replied.

"Not all the time."

"Well, do you need any help with that?"

"It's a small thing. You just need to deal with the vegetables. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about your marriage?"

"Hoho, wouldn't you like to know?" Karane winked as she entered the pantry.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped and as Gaepora peered out of the cave, he saw it was about mid-afternoon.

"Goodness, it will take a while for us to catch up, Epona!" He exclaimed as he lead her out of the cave and mounted her.

He peered at his surroundings and the map for a while, barely being able to piece it together.

"By the Goddesses..." He growled, "The landscape should not have changed this much!"

He huffed and shoved the map back into his satchel, nudging Epona forwards.

"Looks like we'll have to work with intuition. Mine tells me we might find someone who knows where this is."

* * *

Many hours of riding had past. Gaepora had travelled through a thorn-riddled forest and had finally found a decent stone road. It was late evening, he and Epona slowly trudged on as fatigue settled in.

Gaepora didn't know how long he had slept but when he woke, Epona was still and they were stood in front of a large gate.

"Where are we, girl?" he asked, dismounting and patting her neck.

He walked forwards and pushed at the stone gate. It didn't budge.

"Hello?" He called out, "Anyone there?"

Suddenly, the gate began to swing open. Gaepora swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before stepping over the threshold, guiding Epona inside.

"Nayru, good goddess of wisdom... This cannot be..." He gasped.

The building certainly looked similar to Hyrule Castle, albeit slightly altered. It looked darker, somber.

'That's what evil does to beautiful places,' Gaepora sighed inwardly.

What was stranger, was that it wasn't near Castle Town! Something very queer was going on here.

He turned to leave, but cried out as the gate had begun to close. He rushed forwards, dragging Epona behind him, barely reaching the gate in time. It slammed shut, barely missing his nose.

"I was so focused on leaving that I didn't even notice that I was walking into a stone wall," Gaepora chuckled, "This certainly is not my day."

"I doubt it's anyone's day, mister!" chirped a child's voice from behind.

Gaepora squealed and turned around, clutching his heart.

"Oh, little girl... You almost gave me a heart attack..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!" She smiled sweetly.  
Gaepora smiled in return at the girl. She was about the height of an average 9 year old, with short grassy green hair and emerald eyes, that shone with an ethereal light. Her clothes were simple: a turtleneck sweater, a short tunic tied with a belt and shorts - all green. She also wore knee high boots. She was very cute.

"And what's your name, little one?" Gaepora asked courteously.

"I'm Saria!" She beamed, before giving a small bow.

"After the Sage of Forest?"

"I am the Sage of Forest, silly!" She laughed, dancing over to Epona, petting her gently.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"That is Epona and my name is Gaepora Nohansen."

"Where are you two from?"

"Ah, quite the way aways. We hail from Skyloft."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost on my way to Castle Town..." Gaepora sighed, "Do you know the way?"

"It's south for about two miles."

"I swear this castle was closer."

"It was. The Dark Lord moved it when Link reclaimed Castle Town. It was his last stronghold."

"Any chance of that gate opening?"

"Not until tomorrow," Saria sighed, "Follow me. You must be cold and hungry after your journey. I'm sure the others won't mind me letting you in. The Prince doesn't like having visitors..."

"Well, if you insist..." Gaepora chuckled, as Saria guided both him and Epona by the hand into the main courtyard and castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yay, I finally updated! Woo! And we start to get into the actual plot. Double nice!

I would like to say hello to Batch03 who has become a follower, thank you and don't be shy, please review. I really like to hear what people think of my work and to see if I can make any improvements.


	7. Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance pt2

**Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance Part Two**

_A/N: Yes, I've been gone for a while again. But I have started writing more often. I haven't touched this chapter since August last year. Gosh, I'm such a good author. Leaving an update for so long. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda, nor Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

The inside of Hyrule Castle was very grand but quite dismal too. Gaepora noted the cobwebs, the dirt on the floor, a thin layer of dust over everything.

"I know it's not quite as nice as it should be but..." Saria sighed as she opened a simple door, leading to a quaint sitting room, "But at least he lets me water the plants."

Gaepora entered the room, looking at his surroundings. There was an earthy feel to the room, with natural colours of brown and green being used. Many plants lay in small pots, flowers, spider plants and bonsai trees. The room smelt of wet soil and sweet scents from the flowers.  
There were a few books on a shelf. A sofa and a few cushioned chairs lay in the centre of the room, facing a wood carved fireplace. A few tables were also present, many holding pots and trinkets, a few holding tea sets and unlabelled tins. There were a few near the chairs and a coffee table in between them all.

"I hope this place will be alright for the night. I would offer the bed next door but it's a bit small for you," the little girl said as she brushed past Gaepora after gently closing the door. She lit a fire as Gaepora sat down, placing Epona's saddlebags on the floor next to him. He accepted Saria's offering of tea, and sat back comfortably as the Sage bumbled around her room, making a herbal tea.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall woman stepped in. She was toned, with white hair pulled into a braid by her face. She had white tattoos by her eyes and her lips were painted red. Around her neck was a medallion holding the symbol of Shadow. She wore a deep blue sleeveless shirt with matching pants that were very baggy. A symbol was embroidered into her shirt.

Gaepora gasped as he recognised it as the Sheikah symbol, the eye and teardrop. His sound caused her vicious red eyes to lock onto him.

"It appears that I was correct that we were not alone in this castle," her voice was deep, commanding respect and authority.

"Impa!" Saria cried, almost dropping the teacups she was carrying.

Gaepora's assertions were confirmed by Saria. That was Impa, the Sage of Shadow, the only known Sheikah in Hyrule.

"You know the rules, Saria! No one is to enter the castle!" She crossed her arms frowning at the young girl.

"Yes, I know. But what was I supposed to do? He can't leave until tomorrow."

Impa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If it's any help, I don't intended to stay. I simply got lost on my way to Castle Town. I will leave once the gate opens again."

"Good," Impa stated, "You'll leave at first light. That's when it will open again. Be sure to keep this quiet."

"I know, we don't want his majesty knowing. It'll be fine as long as-"

"It is my duty to tell the others."

"Aw, Impa!" Saria whined, "One of them will say something!"

"Hush. Entertain our guest and make him comfortable for the night. He'll need enough rest to leave by dawn," she turned to leave, "Also, Saria, you're missing your medallion."

Impa closed the door as Saria growled,

"I know where it is. Excuse me, if I want to pretend to be a normal Kokiri for a bit!"

Gaepora chuckled.

"Sorry about that..." Saria blushed in embarrassment as she brought over the tea, setting it on the coffee table, "I'll be right back with some blankets and a pillow for you. Help yourself."

Gaepora noticed she'd also placed some biscuits on the tray. They were cut in the shape of trees, flowers and leaves, similar to how a child would draw them.  
Gaepora bit into one. It was very sweet, lots of sugar had been added. Perfectly made to his taste. He lightly brushed the crumbs from his moustache once he'd finished, concluding it was shortbread and tipped the crumbs into his mouth.

* * *

Impa enter the small chapel within the castle where the other sages had gathered.

"Well?" demanded Rauru, "Is there another being in the Castle?"

"An old Hylian man. He will be no trouble," Impa replied cooly, crossing her arms.

Ruto grunted,  
"It was Saria, wasn't it? She let him in. She delights herself in looking after strays."

"Ruto!" Darunia snapped.

"I can't perform my duties to my people. I cannot protect my temple. Goddesses, I haven't seen a lake in years, Darunia!"

"I haven't been with my clan for years, nor seen my mountain. Do you hear me complaining girl?" Darunia narrowed his eyes, drawing himself up to his full height.  
"No..." Ruto sighed.

"Let Saria play house for now. There's nothing wrong with that. As long as he doesn't know."

Nabooru groaned from the pew she drooped over.

"What is it?" Impa sighed.

"Why do we do this? Why the hell are we scared of the man who saved us all? It's bloody stupid!" Nabooru ranted, throwing handfuls of gestures everywhere.

"Link has not been the same since that day," came a voice by the altar, "Surely you've noticed the change in behaviour, personality..."

"Seres..." Rauru gasped, "I hardly noticed-"

"Often you are all caught up in your own arguments and pity to notice that your leader remains steadfast," the beautiful maid continued praying, knelt down, "We must have faith."

"The Goddesses allowed this to happen. Why-?" Darunia began.

"And I wouldn't exactly say Link is "steadfast". He just seems the same as usual. Angry," Nabooru moaned.

"Because perhaps this will lead Link to a better path," she rose and dusted off her dress, "And by leader, I meant myself, Nabooru."

"I was fooling around."

"Very well, o great leader," Ruto grinned, doing a faux curtsey, "We certainly will follow in your pious example of hope."

"Ruto, really? All of these years and you'd think you would be less of a spoilt brat..." Seres groaned.

"Hey! I've been a sage longer than yo-"

"Seres, what do you suggest we do? About this man?" Rauru asked.

"Is he to stay long?" She questioned.

"Until dawn," Impa replied.

"Try to stay silent over this. Even I have difficulty in quelling Link's temper at times. Hopefully, this should go over smoothly. Saria smuggled him in, she should be able to get him out."

Thus, she turned back to pray.

"Very well," Rauru bowed, gesturing to the others that it was time to leave.

He left, trailed by the others. His eyebrows at Impa, who remained. As he close the door, he began to her say speak to the Seventh Sage.

"There is something else about him. I sense-"

The door close, allowing the conversation it's privacy. While he may have been the longest serving sage, it was not his place to pry into what Impa, the spymaster sage, wished to tell the young priestess.

He always found the choosing of the sages odd often. He knew the history beyond the legends and it still baffled him.  
How was it that a human priestess, a Hylian scholar, Zora princess, Goron Patriarch, child of the forest, Gerudo thief and Sheikah Matriarch meant to work together?

* * *

For Gaepora, dawn came all too soon. He was roused by Saria, still exhausted, who quickly gave him some tea and breakfast. She quietly ushered him through the palace, out to the entrance. She hid him behind a few bushes as she retrieved Epona from the stables. He had almost fallen asleep again by the time Saria returned. She took the saddlebags off him and began attaching them. Suddenly, she turned gasping to a deep commanding voice boomed,

"Saria, why is that horse here?"

"Oh! Y-your highness!" She quickly bowed, "She, uh, appeared last night just before the gates closed. I just happened to already be here with the plants... As usual. I... I only came to let her back outside. Her owner must be worried."

"Certainly. Get rid of it quickly. I want no man to enter this castle."

"Of course."

Gaepora saw a large shadow move back into the castle. He gulped as he poked his head above the bush.

"Who... Was that...?"

"Gaepora, it's almost ti-" she clamped her mouth shut up, her youthful eyes wide and expression terrified.

"Hello, old man..." drawled that same voice but from behind him, "You'll be coming with me..."

Gaepora then saw clawed palms grab his arms as he turned to face it.

* * *

_A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! Look forward for an update next week! The next chapter part (yes, I'm sorry) has been written but I'm busy rereading my chapters as I have noticed a few mistakes in them still. I've noticed that I haven't acknowledged new followers (and maybe a few old, woops) so...  
Thank you to la-hija-de-Dios and starmariofan4 for following! Thanks to SoraMythos9276 and Fey Beauty for favouriting!_

Feel free to review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance pt3

**Chapter 5: A Beastly Acquaintance Part Three**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and associated characters do not belong to me nor does Beauty and the Beast.  
**

* * *

The fear that shook his being was indescribable. The thing that spoke so profoundly to the young sage was frightening. He finally understood her fear of this male creature...

"Came to look at the Beast did you?" He drawled.

"N-no... I... I didn't know..." He mumbled, eyes wide with fear.

"Link! Please! He only got lost! He-"

"Silence sage! You dare speak to me like this! This man will be properly punished. If you sages will not take him to the dungeon, I will!"

"He was only staying until the gate o-"

"Trespassers to the Castle were always punished. Especially those who are old enough to know," the beast's eyes narrowed on the old man, his grip punishing.

"Link-"

"Enough. And get rid of that beast. I do not want to see it."

With the final word, Gaepora was dragged back into the depths of the Castle by the mangled form of the Hylian Sovereign.

* * *

After throwing the old man in the dungeon, Link stalked the Castle corridors, heading towards the Chapel, often his sanctuary in the Castle.  
He burst through the double doors, startling the young woman inside. She dropped the candle she held.

"Goddesses Link! I thought you knocked!" Seres cried, clutching her heart.

"Now is not the time for niceties, like knocking. Tell me now. Did you know?" He demanded.

"Well, I guess this is a Chapel. No knocking needed," she smiled, retrieving his candle and relighting it.

"Seres..." He growled, "Did you know?"

"I know a lot of things, Link. For example: I may have been able to counter the curse with the other sages had I been here."

"No! The man! The old man!" He shouted, furious at her diversion.

"Oh... That. I thought it wise not to say anything," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Look at how you act now. No wonder all of those girls ran away."

"Seres! That's-"

"I may be the Seventh Sage but I am also your friend. As many of the others were. My actions were only to protect a lost man, whose only crime was staying the night as he was trapped! I am always truthful with you."

"Then tell me, who else?"

"All of us. Saria brought him in. We sensed it. Impa checks. We decide what's to be done. As always," She sighed, "We are better judges of character than you are. Your animalistic disposition has clouded your senses."

"He was still trespassing."

"An accident," came Impa's voice from the shadows.

She made herself visible; her shirt noticeably wet.

"Saria's beside herself. I hope this brings you great joy, your highness."

"Impa!"

"He deserves to know. The man came in late. He didn't know it was Hyrule Castle at first. He's been in Skyloft during the war so he doesn't know about the move."

"He will be imprisoned for a time," Link growled, "Then I will free him. He cannot tell anyone what I am."

"I doubt he knew it was our Prince dragging him around the Castle."

* * *

Gaepora was huddled within the corner of his cell. The name that Saria called the beast... Link. It was strangely familiar. Of course, he had originally read the Legends to his daughter so, of course, it would seem familiar but there was something else.

Goddesses.

His majesty.

Why was the prince like this? Who had done this to the saviour of Hyrule?

* * *

Saria continued to sob in her room. Why was her kindness always punished? She only wanted to help.

The horse had been reluctant to go, but after some cajoling it bolted. As much as she knew an armed rising to collect the kind man was not a good idea, she hoped someone would come for him. Would Link even let him eat?

She curled up further into a ball in her little cot, letting it all out. She cursed Midna for what happened. She cursed the Gods, Link... Anyone she could think of. It was unjust.

* * *

_A/N: Here we go. I meant to post this last week. I had almost finished it when I posted the last one, but I forgot to post last week. The next chapter is in progress (might be a two parter...)_

_Well, there's no new people to welcome or thank so... Bye!_


	9. Chapter 6: Her Missing Father

**Chapter 6: Her Missing Father**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and associated characters do not belong to me nor does Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

It had almost been two months. Surely, the fair didn't last that long. The more antsy Zelda got, the more stupid things she did. The house had been cleaned several times already. It was immaculate when she woke up. Even if her clothes weren't dirty, she'd wash them. She gardened. Cooked for no reason. She barely left the house in case she got swamped by the elders or, God forbid, Groose.

No word. There had been no word. Not even a small letter.

"Oh Goddesses, what has happened to him..?" Zelda sighed, smoothing out the creases of her apron.

She had just finished baking yet another pie and quickly cut out a slice. Blowing on it, she walked to the table. After a few bites, she groaned.

"What would mother think of me?! Comfort eating at a time like this!" She smacked her forehead and groaned further, collapsing on the surface.

A resounding knock was then heard. Zelda jumped up instantly, storming over to the door, and yanking it open.

It was the postman. Of course. Actually, thank Nayru that it wasn't anyone else.

"A letter for you, Miss Zelda. From one, Cremia of Romani Ranch."

She raised her eyebrows as she took the letter. Cremia hardly wrote unless it was urgent, only her sister, Romani, wrote often.

Regardless, she thanked the man. He nodded and took to the skies. Zelda always wondered what it felt like for one's arms to turn into wings. She shook her head, turning her attention back to Cremia's letter.

Closing the door with a hip, Zelda ripped open the envelope. The letter read:

"Zelda,  
For some strange reason, your horse is at my ranch. I haven't a clue why but she's here.  
Romani told me she found Epona loitering outside, looking spooked.  
No need to worry - we are looking after her but still please come and pick her up soon. We're not exactly focused specifically on horse care anymore.  
Regards,  
Cremia."

"Blunt and to the point as always," Zelda sighed, "But more to the question, why is Epona not with father?"

Thousands of worst-case scenarios began to blare through Zelda's mind, tearing at her heart. She gripped her hair tight, yanking on the strands as she attempted to banish those thoughts. That pie was looking appealing again.

* * *

Later that day, Zelda knocked on Karane's door. As luck had it, Karane was in.

"Zelda? What are you doing out?" She asked.

"Epona's at Romani Ranch," Zelda said, storming past.

"What?"

"Epona. Romani Ranch. Not with father," Zelda growled, placing her basket on a counter.

"What are you going to do? Shall I call the guards?"

"I don't think the Ranch or Castle Town are in their jurisdiction. And I don't think Cremia would want them sniffing around the place. Anyhow, I have several pies and cakes in here and plenty more at home that need eating. I hope this suffices."

"Excuse me?"

"Karane, I'm leaving Skyloft. I'm going to retrieve Epona and find my father."

"Trying to bribe me with pie again?"

"You always liked my mother's recipes."

"And I assume I have to clean and garden your place as well?"

"Only once in a while. And check on my letters. And no, there's nothing incriminating in them. Knock yourself out with the love letters. Also, anything grown from the garden's yours."

"What a very persuasive argument," Karane grinned, lifting up the cloth covering the basket, "Ooh, raspberry."

"Your favourite," Zelda grinned.

"You make a very convincing argument," Karane sighed,"Alright, I'll look after the place. Are you packed yet?"

"Almost. Need a bit more food."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible. I just need to secure a ride to the ranch."

"Ok. Just be safe, Zelda."

"No need to worry," she said as she left her friend's house, "I'm pretty good with a bow."

With a note from her mother's book, she winked and left.

* * *

Zelda finally had everything gathered. A few dresses, including her coming of age one were bundled together, protecting her packets of dried food. She'd packed a warm blanket and her shawl also.

She wore her mother's old travelling clothes consisting of a sky blue shirt, loose white trousers held up by a red sash, and a deep blue waistcoat. Unlike her mother, Zelda wore boots instead of sandals.

After slinging her bow over her shoulder and tying her quiver to her waist, she tied her mother's scarf around her neck for luck.

Checking her pack once more, she nodded and slung it over her shoulder, racing out of her house for the wagon that would take her to the ranch.

* * *

_A/N: Well, uh... I finished this back in March. I guess I forgot to post it. I thought I was gonna get better. Anyway, updates will not be consistent (not that they ever are) since I have exams, yay! _  
_Alrightie, acknowledgements! Thanks to James Birdsong (a guest it seems) for reviewing. And thank you Utruk Doomhammer and Otaku-Fan15 for favouriting!_  
_Free free to review and let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 7: Taking His Place pt1

**Chapter 7: Taking his Place Part One**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and associated characters do not belong to me nor does Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

After an uneventful ride to the ranch, with several stops in various towns and villages taking around three weeks, Zelda questioned Cremia endlessly for more details about her father or at least how their horse got left there. Cremia brushed her off, informing her if she wanted decent answers, she'd better ask her little sister. And so, Zelda found Romani in a shed, checking a handful of arrows.

"Aren't you a little young to be messing around with those?" Zelda told her off in a mocking fashion.

"Zelda!" Romani cried, rushing over to hug her, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, I haven't exactly left Skyloft much - and you two haven't visited either," she sighed, returning the younger girl's hug.

"We would have!" the red-head pouted, "We just been real busy!"

"It's alright," Zelda smiled, stroking Romani's flaming locks.

"I guess you're here about Epona?" Romani asked.

"Yes. Cremia said I better ask you about it."

"Well... It was about mid-afternoon, I'd just finished-"

"Romani, I just need to know about Epona. I don't need backstory."

"Fine! Basically, I was wandering around the boundaries of our land with my bow, and I found her being tormented by some spiders. Wherever she was beforehand, I dunno. But she definitely went somewhere horrible for those things to end up here!"

"Do you think my father-?"

"Nah. I've heard stories about your mum and dad - he'd would have know where not to go. He often doesn't go through the swamp or the forests. Even if he did, he'd be okay, Zel."

"But he wasn't with Epona."

"I dunno where your Dad is, but I bet he's still alive. I bet Epona knows where she left him!"

"I, uh... hope so. Did he come here on his way to Castle Town?"

"It was a while ago... I think he told Cremia where he was headed. All I remember is that he got me these new arrows."

"Well, looks like I'm being sent back and forth, if I have to come back here I'm going to scream!" Zelda muttered.

"Whazzat?" Romani looked away from the arrow she was checking.

"If they're new..." Zelda pinched her nose, hoping she seemed genuine, "Why are you checking them?"

"It's been a few months! I've used them a lot by now!"

"Alright, alright!" She ran a hand through her hair, "I better go check in with Cremia then!"

"Zelda!" Romani called.

"Yes?" Zelda turned mid-stride.

"I know that wasn't what you said," the young girl's sapphire-blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

Zelda could feel the sweat being to pour out - how was such a young, innocent thirteen year old so scary?! Her grin came out awkwardly as she practically sprinted out of the shed.

* * *

Zelda had found that Cremia had been told exactly the same as Zelda. Her father was headed to Castle Town but was going to stop off at the Stock Pot Inn beforehand. At least, that was what he had planned.

The problem for Zelda was she had no map of the expanded kingdom or the original, her's only showing the route from Skyloft to Ordon which were on the outskirts of the original kingdom. She only knew where Romani Ranch was from memory and the fact that she took a long journey on a wagon to get there. Cremia ended up giving her one of their back-up copies so that she could reach Clock Town and in doing so, find the Inn. Zelda knew the address well as her father had frequent correspondence with the owners. Once she got there, she would be able to find it.

New map in hand, she attached her travelling packs on Epona's saddle, removing those that belonged to her father. Or the few that were on there - unfortunately the one that contained his map wasn't there, she had checked before badgering Cremia. She left those few belongings with the sisters.  
She then took off on Epona after analysing the map. Luckily, Clock Town was a few miles north east of the Ranch so it wouldn't take long to reach there.

* * *

While riding, Zelda enjoyed the beauty of Termina field. The green reminded her a little of home but the barren nature with few trees, bushes or flowers, made sure she didn't feel as homesick. She was wary of the Chuchus that roamed the field but if any got in their way, they were promptly squished under Epona's hooves.  
Reaching the town, she was ordered to dismount and guide Epona around by the guardsman on the Southern Gate. Inside she noticed how incredibly large the Clock Tower was, being quite astounded. However, she knew she wasn't there to sightsee, quickly shaking her head and forcing her way into the crowd. She knew the inn was on the Eastern side of the city so she carefully guided Epona out of the main market into Eastern Arcade, which held many game shops along with the Mayor's office and most importantly the Inn. Finding it, she tied Epona up outside and entered.  
Inside she saw the red-haired lady at the reception handing a key to a Goron businessmen before turning to greet her.

"Welcome to- Goodness! Aren't you Zelda, Gaepora's girl?"

"Yes, I am," Zelda nodded, making her way to the desk, "He's gone missing. I'm currently trying to retrace his steps. Did he make it here?"

"Yes, he did."

"Thank the Goddesses. Do you know where he went from here?"

"He was heading to Castle Town but a terrible storm hit. He might have gotten lost on his way to the central kingdom."

"That should hopefully explain his situation... But it doesn't explain Epona..." Zelda sighed.

"Epona? Why, what happened?"

"She was found outside Romani Ranch without my father."

"He wouldn't send her alone. Or a least, I wouldn't think so."

Zelda being to feel a forlorn expression fill her features.

"Say, it's getting late," the receptionist said, "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"No, I don't. I... There wouldn't happen to be room here."

"We have some spare rooms. I'll set you up with one," she pulled out the register.

"How much would that be? Along with lodgings for Epona..." Zelda queried, grabbing her wallet.

"Please, don't worry about it anything for a family friend! I'll get Kafei - my husband - to move Epona into the stable. Ah, and here's your key. You're in Room 2-B," she handed Zelda the key, quickly scribbling in the book.

"Oh. If you say so. Not exactly a good business practise. I, uh, didn't catch your name..."

"I'm Anju. Now, if you could sign here..."

* * *

_A/N: **I LIVE!** _

_This currently will be the only update for now as I'll be going on holiday soon (and hopefully might write more). I write the scene between Zelda and Romani in April but only finished the chapter this month. Obviously, I've split it again. Sorry. I had lots of work and revision to do in the run up to my exams. Luckily, I am now done with school until I get my results and hopefully get into university._

_So thank you for the reviews! Particulary from LisaBug who consistently reviews and the two guests ("Guest" and "Grezar"). Thank you to pinkchocowarrirs for faving! _  
_Thank you to everyone who reads this and of course, feel free to review!_


	11. Update

I am very sorry to everyone following this fanfic. I really shouldn't promise more frequent posts at the end of each chapter.

Needless to say, I've hit a writing block (assume being the better word). Or it's more I spent a lot of my creative energy on drawing that I have none left for writing. I will get around to writing more, that I can promise - I just don't know when. What's worse is I'm starting uni soon meaning I have even less time to write :(

What I need to do is reread everything I wrote and rewatch Beauty and the Beast to refresh my memory that way I have a bit more of a chance to get going again. I know this isn't a chapter and I apologise, I just thought everyone should know why this story has been left alone for so long.


End file.
